The Past Is In The Present
by bjames238
Summary: BtVSOneTreeHill A human Spike a.k.a William Hastings and Brooke Davis are engaged, living together, and even expecting their first child soon. They're genuinely happy . . . until an old aquintance shows up in Spike's life, threatening his new family.
1. The Stars Have Tattled

**The Past Is In The Present****  
**One Tree Hill Future x/over w/ BtVS Future & Angel Future Brooke Davis & Spike

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel or it's characters. Those rights are reserved to Mark Schwann & the CW & Joss Whedon & whatever network Buffy and Angel belong too.

**Chapter One: The Stars Have Tattled**

"Sp-ikey!" Brooke Davis whined, calling out from the living room. It was dark outside and the house was dark too.

"Coming, luv," Spike answered from the kitchen where he'd been writing down notes for his next novel. He stood up, going through the dining room to the living room. He found his girlfriend of two years lying on the couch, the remote in her hand, "What is it, baby?"

Brooke looked at Spike, her face pouty like a puppy dog, "Do you think I'm hot anymore?"

Spike sighed sympathetically and slanted his head to one side. He went up to her and sat down beside her, holding her in his arms. As he ran his fingers through her soft, brunette locks, he kissed the back of her forehead, "Baby, what's this about?"

She turned on the tele and her favorite reality show, Laguna Beach, came on, "They're all so . . . so thin!"

"Baby, you're having a baby! Our baby," Spike said.

"I really don't need a reminder," Brooke sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. She put her hands on her seven-and-a-half months pregnant belly and whimpered.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Spike wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"I'm scared!" Brooke cried, "I don't know how to be a mother. I can't even keep a pet alive! The longest I've kept on alive is when is when I had a hamster in the fourth grade! But it died six days after I got it! I've had hundreds of pets over the years and never for longer than six days! How am I supposed to take care of a little baby for life!"

Spike held her close, "Baby, you're going to be fine. And I'll always be there, you'll never have to be by yourself. I promise."

"Promise?" Brooke yawned, putting her hand over her mouth.

Spike chuckled, smiling, "Yeah."

"You better . . ." Brooke slurred, her eyes closing.  
Spike shook his head, "Come on, baby, let's get you to bed." Brooke mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. Spike wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up, picking her up. He went down the hall to the bedroom.

Later on, Spike sat at his desk in the dining room going through the first draft of his novel. From the time he'd put Brooke to bed until now, six hours total, he'd written the last four chapters of the novel. Now was the final editing and proofreading before he gave it to his publisher so she could proofread, edit, and accept it, to send it in to the actual editor before it was published and printed.

Brooke and Spike were extremely contrasting types of people but they fit together well. The one thing they did have in common, besides being in love with each other, was the fact that they were both attracted to the darker side of things. Spike had only known Brooke for about two years, but from what he'd learned from her best friends Haley James-Scott and Peyton Sawyer-Scott, she'd been quite the troublemaker back in junior high and high school. Not that Spike had always been the sensitive, caring, writer that he was now. In fact, he'd been quite the opposite.

When Spike had been twenty years old, he'd essentially died. On that day his world was turned upside down. He'd been made into a vampire by his sire, the deadly and vicious Drusilla. For about a hundred years he and Drusilla, along with her sire Angelus and Angelus's sire Darla, terrorized through Europe, Asia, and the United States. Eventually Darla and Angelus had split, leaving Spike and Drusilla to roam on their own. And they had. They'd hunted in every city they'd come across in a very short amount of time. Spike had killed two vampire slayers in that time. One was in 1900, during the Boxer Rebellion in China. The other was in the 1980's in New York. He'd been known both as 'Spike' and 'William the Bloody'. His real name was William Hastings, but he was always known by one or both of his nicknames. 'Spike' came from the fact that when he first became a vampire he drove railroad spikes into his victims. And, of course, later that his hair was always platinum blonde and spike. 'William the Bloody' came from the first time he'd been human and the other townfolk would mock his poetry. They said that he had 'bloody awful poetry'. Of course, once Drusilla had changed him he'd been very fond of the 'blood' part and stopped composing poetry.

But now he was human again, given a second chance to live a life he'd never even could have dreamed he'd be worthy of. From the moment he'd met Brooke Davis at the diner just blocks away from his job at a local bookstore he'd been smitten. She'd been at the diner on lunch between her classes at NYU. At the time she'd been a senior, twenty-two years old; just three years younger than Spike himself.

They'd flirted with each other, traded glances across the diner. Spike bought her a coke, asking the waitress to take it to her. He have bought her a martini or a glass of wine, but the diner didn't serve any alcoholic drinks.

After a few weeks of more flirting and romantic rendevous at the diner he'd convinced her to let him buy her a more fancy meal to correspond with how classy, sophisticated, and effulgent she was. She'd agreed, laughing and blushing. And the rest was history.

Now they were coming upon the third anniversary of their meeting/dating. They lived together, were engaged, and were expecting their first child in little over a month. And Spike could honestly say he was happy with his life. He did not think he'd been this satisfied with his life (or unlife) since the first few decades he'd spent with Drusilla. Brooke was beautiful, sexy, hilarious, fun, intelligent, and passionate. Plus, she could be some kind of crazy on occasion and that's just the way Spike loved had always loved his women.

He'd started a novel when he'd met Brooke, about a man trying to work up the courage to ask his high school sweetheart out. He'd based the character of the man's crush off of Brooke. Once if was published, he also dedicated it to her. That day, six and a half months after they'd met and he'd started it, that day was when Brooke agreed to move in with him. They'd sold both of their own apartment and bought a new one. Less than a year later, Brooke was pregnant and Spike asked her to be his wife..

Spike loved her so much. Brooke's friends from work always tease that he only proposed because she was pregnant. However, Spike knew that even if she'd hadn't have gotten pregnant, he'd still have proposed to her. That's all that matter to him and he didn't care what anyone else thought either.

Spike took a deep breath and set down his pen. He'd had enough work for the night. He was tired, and if he left Brooke alone for too long she'd have nightmares again. As he yawned, gather up the papers for his novel.

As if on cue, he heard Brooke yell from their bedroom, "No! Spike, come back!"

The next day, Spike yawned again as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Setting his briefcase down, he rubbed his eyes and went on to the phone. Seeing the red voice-mail light blink, he pressed it.

"You have two new messages," the phone told him.

"Hey baby, it's Brooke! I just wanted you to know that I went baby shopping with the girls from the store again; I know, I know, what do we need more baby stuff for whom we've got a whole room full. But you know me; any excuse to shop! And I'm so sorry about last night. Next time I go to the doctor I'm going to ask why I keep getting those nightmares. I should be home around six. Ashley has to be home early 'cause her husband Mark has to go on another emergency out-of-town business trip and she has to stay with their son Alex. I'll see you tomorrow morning! I love you, Spikey!" Beep. Spike smiled.

"End of first message." 

"Look in your briefcase, William," this voice was low and distorted. The hair on the back on Spike's neck curled and stood up on end.

"End of messages." Beep.

For a moment, Spike just sat still, staring at the phone. Who had called . . . and why? What was in the briefcase?  
Well, there was only one way to find out: he'd have to open the briefcase. Tentatively he reached over across to the table and grabbed the briefcase. Looking around the room, he carefully unhooked the latches. He winced at the loud sounds it made and opened it.

"Gah!" he gasped, covering his mouth. Inside of the briefcase was a fresh human heart. Beside the heart was a picture of Brooke with her arms around his rounded belly. He picked it up and flipped it over. On the back was written; Leave. Leave town now or they both die. The stars have tattled on you, my William. You've been a very naughty boy.

Spike knew exactly what he had to do: he had to leave. And hew knew exactly where he'd go.

Time to visit some old friends . . .

TBC


	2. Waking Up Alone

**Chapter Two: Waking Up Alone**

Brooke yawned as she opened her eyes and stretched. The bright sunlight spilled into the room and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched."Baby?" She reached over to her fiance's side of the bed. All she felt was the sheets and pillow. She turned her head. Spike wasn't in bed. She yawned again and sat up, looking around the room. She was alone.

"Spike?" She called out. She waited for the answer, but there wasn't one. "Spike? Baby where are you?"

Again, there was no answer. Brooke kicked off the covers, rushing out of bed. She smoothed out her pink silky gown pajamas and rested her hand on the life growing inside of her. "Spike?" She poked her head in the bathroom, thinking maybe he had to go the bathroom or was taking a shower or was shaving. But he wasn't; the bathroom was empty with no signs of being used recently.

Next she went into Spike's office; a place he fell asleep often after coming home from a late night meeting and writing his novel in. She knocked on his office door, "Baby, are you in here? Honey, it's me. Open up." After no answer Brooke turned the knob and went in. She looked for her fiancé, but was again met with an empty room.

That's when she saw it, there on the desk; a white envelope with her first name written in all capitals. Right after her name was a heart, something Spike put on all his notes to her after her name. She waddled over to the envelope, picking it up anxiously. Opening it up, she read the neatly scribed words:

My dear Brooklyn;  
I regret to tell you that I have been forced to leave. I can't tell you much; just that there are some things in my past that have come back to haunt me that have nothing to do with you or the baby. I love you and our baby too much and do not want you to get hurt because of what I've done before I ever met you. Just know that I will always love you and the unborn life we've created and I'll come back to you someday.  
Love you, always  
William

By the time Brooke finished reading the letter, tears ran down her face onto the paper, smearing the sad words on the thick paper in front of her.

Her William was gone, and she didn't know if he'd ever come back. The only thing she had left of him was the child growing inside of her.

She protectively wrapped her arms around her growing womb, "Your daddy will come back someday. I know he will."

Tears falling down her face, she picked up Spike's office phone, "Until then, mommy has a phone call to make."

TBC


	3. Running From The Past

**Chapter Three: Running From Past**

Spike unsteadily made his way down the dark New York streets. His left eyes was black and blue, blood ran from his nose, there was a gash on his cheek, and he was pretty sure his left leg was very close to being broken.

Earlier he'd been running down the street form Brooke and his apartment and two guys came out of nowhere and started beating the snot of out him. He could tell their intention wasn't to kill but only to hurt and incapacitate. As far as he cared, they could do anything they wanted to him as long as they left Brooke and the baby alone. Then he'd play along with their little game. But if they harmed one hair on his beautiful head of hair then it was time to break the rules and do what he wanted too.

Right now he was on his way to the airport. Once there, he'd get on a plane and fly to Rome, where he knew there were people who would know what to do. They'd get rid of whoever or whatever was threatening his family and then he'd go back to New York, to Brooke.

TBC


	4. Old Friends

**Chapter Four: Old Friends**

Brooke looked around the airport for the face she was looking for. Hauling her luggage behind her and on her shoulder she stood on her tippy-toes to see over the tall people.

"Tigger!" a voice squealed.

She turned her head and smiled, "Tutormom!" Haley James-Scott ran up to Brooke.

"Brooke, it's so good to see you!" Haley hugged her best friend. Suddenly the short and hyper woman looked down, "Oh my god, you're pregnant! Who's is it? Do I know you? Are you married? Wait, is it Chase's–"

"Whoa, slow down," Brooke took a deep breath, "I need to sit down before I answer any of those questions. Got it Tutormom?"

Haley nodded, picking up Brooke's luggage for her, "Here let me take those. You shouldn't be carrying heavy things when you're pregnant."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Brooke muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," Brooke said, "Just that I wanna thank you for not hanging up on me when I called even though we haven't spoken in over six years."

"Oh, you're so welcome," Haley said, "I'll admit, I don't really understand why you left or why you didn't come back but I knew you had a reason."

"Good," Brooke took a deep breath, "So, Hales, do you and that husband of yours have room for a pregnant runaway like me?"

"I think we can squeeze you in," Haley said, "Plus I'm sure James would finally love to meet his godmother."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're pulling the guilt card out on me already?"

"All in good fun, Tigger," Haley said as they headed to her minivan, "All in good fun."

HALEY'S POV

Haley opened the door to the 'Scott Manor' her husband Nathan, their six-year-old son James, and she lived in. Nathan's mother Deb used to live there but since they moved back after college she'd started living at the beach house to give them space and privacy.  
"Nathan's at work and James is playing with Lily at Karen's so we've got time to talk."

"Where does Nathan work?" Brooke asked. Haley set Brooke's luggage down on the sofa.

"At the high school," Haley answered, "He teaches the boy's basketball team there."

"Oh," Brooke said, "And what about you?"

"Well, since James was born I haven't really worked much. But recently I got a job at the high school. I double as a counselor and head of the tutoring staff."

"I always knew that's what you'd end up doing," Brooke sat down on the recliner, massaging her sore ankles.

"So . . ." Haley sat down on the coffee table in front of Brooke, "The whole way here from the airport you've been avoiding my question. What's going on, Brooke?"

"I shouldn't have called you. You're busy with life and work and family . . ." Brooke to stand up.

"No," Haley stopped the brunette, helping her sit down again, "I'm never too busy to help a friend. Never too busy. I'm glad that you called me, that you trusted me enough to help you. But I can't do until you tell me what's going on."

Brooke was silent for a moment, staring down at her own hands which were on her stomach. After a few minutes she looked straight in Haley's eyes. Haley inwardly shivered at how intense the pain was that she could see in her friend's eyes, "Yes. I am pregnant. I'm engaged to the baby's father but no, it's not Chase."

"And the problem . . ." Haley said.

"He's gone, my fiancé is gone," Brooke replied, her voice catching in the back of her throat as tears stung her eyes.

"So he left you," Haley sighed.

"Yes," Brooke said, then shook her head, "No. Well, not really."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haley said.

Brooke dug in her back pocket, pulling out an envelope. She handed it to Haley, "I woke up yesterday morning and found this in his office on his desk. Haley pulled out the note and read it, noticing the dried tear stairs.

"There's something going on, Haley," Brooke sobbed, "Something he never told me about. He's in danger, and I might never see him again!"

"It's okay," Haley said, "It'll be okay. Come on, let's go to Karen's Café for lunch." Brooke sniffled, nodding.

Spike nervously sat in the chairs in the waiting area at the airport, his plane ticket in hand. His knee bounced up and down and his ears were on alert for the announcement that his flight was up. Also in his ears was the world news report form the television screen across the room. He sat between two guys, one middle-aged and the other in his teens.

He'd been thinking about who could have put the heart and picture in his briefcase ever since he'd left the apartment. He'd been a vampire for almost two hundred years and had made probably just as many enemies. It could be any one of them.

"Can you believe it?" Spike turned his head to the man who spoke, the middle-aged man.

"What?" Spike said.

The man nodded at the television screen, "The news. People these days, I swear." He closed the newspaper he was reading and held out his hand, "I'm Tom, by the way."

"William," Spike replied, shaking Tom's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Tom said, "So, where ya headed?"

"See some old friends," Spike replied, wondering what Brooke was doing right now. Was she crying? Or worse, was she happy? Or was she lying in bed, depressed and lonely and wishing he'd come back.

"That's always fun," Tom chuckled. "I gotta go to Santa Ana to my family reunion. The only problem is my ex wife's gonna be there." Tom shifted in his seat and rubbed his nose, "Yeah, she's seeing my cousin now. My female cousin." Tom rolled his eyes. "Least she's bringin' my kids. I haven't seen 'em in ages."

"Yeah," Spike said, generally not interested in what the guy was saying. He started to focus on his surroundings, on the people, noises, voices.

"In other news . . . a woman was attacked for seemingly no reason just a couple of hours ago in the small town of Tree Hill just hours away form Raleigh in North Carolina."

Spike's attention instantly turned to the television. That's where Brooke was from. Maybe some of the friends she always talked about would be on there.

On the screen, the female reporter stood in front of the camera talking into a microphone, "The woman, a Tree Hill native, was on her way to Karen's Café, a local restaurant, with her friend, another Tree Hill native."

In the background, Spike could see sirens and an ambulance. There where people scattered all over the place. A male cop walked past and the reporter flagged the officer down.

"Excuse me, officer," the reporter said, "What can you tell us about the attack? Is the woman okay? What about the attacker, have you caught him . . . or her . . . yet?" At the bottom of the screen, the officer's name; Off. Steven Matthews, appeared.

"I'm sorry, that information isn't being released at this time. What I can tell you is that the victim is pregnant but the paramedics have confirmed that both mom and baby are just fine."

Thank you, Officer Matthews," the reporter said as the cop walked away, "I've just been informed that the victim's name is Brooke Davis, a twenty-four-year-old store owner from New York. We'll have more information on Miss Davis and her baby a little later." Spike's eyes went wide and he choked.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Tom patted Spike's back.

Spike's mouth hung open and he pointed to the television, "That-that-that's my fiancé!"

"I'm so sorr–"

"I've gotta go," Spike cut Tom off, standing up and hurry way.

"Good luck . . ." Tom shouted afer him.

TBC


	5. Truth And Consequences

**Chapter Five: Truth & Consequences**

"How are you doing, Tigger?" Haley walked into the guest room of her house, holding a tall glass.

Brooke sat up, sighing, "Fine. Just a little sore."

"Yeah, the doctor said you'd be sore for a little while," Haley said, "I brought you some 7 Up. Earlier you said you had an upset stomach."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke took the glass and took a small drink.

The double doors burst open, "Auntie Brooke!" Haley's six-year-old son James ran up to the bed. The child was about to collapse on top of Brooke in a hug but Haley pulled him back.

"James, honey, why don't you go play with your daddy?" Haley suggested.

"But I wanna give Auntie Brooke a hug!" James whined.

"Auntie Brooke doesn't feel so good, honey," Brooke stroked up the boy's full head of honey-blonde hair. The boy's head fell and he looked to the floor. He trudged out of the room, "He's a cute kid. Looks like his father."

"That's my boy," Haley sat down in the recliner beside the bed, "You wanna talk about what happened."

Brooke sighed, "I really have no idea. Those guys just came out of nowhere."

"Could they be what your fiancé was talking about in that letter?" Haley asked.

The brunette shrugged, "Don't know. He really never talks about his past or his family. I never asked because I didn't want to make him talk about it if he didn't want too."

"I didn't even see them," Haley said, "It happened so fast. Did you see them?" 

Brooke shook her head, "No. I didn't see them either." She put her hand on her belly. There were still bandages on her hands and the insides of her elbows from the IV's she had to have at the hospital.

"The police will figure it out," Haley said, "I'm just glad you and the baby are okay," Brooke nodded, "God I see you for the first time in almost six years and you almost die!"

"Well," Brooke shrugged, "What can I say? I live a dangerous life."

"Brooke," Haley sighed, "You really shouldn't be living so carelessly anymore. You're going to be a mother and you've got a responsibility to your child now."

"I know that, Haley," Brooke said, a few tears running down her eyes, "You think I don't? I'm just so scared. I'm having a baby soon and he said-he said he'd never leave me. He said he'd always be there for me." Brooke looked up, tears coming out at full force. "I don't know if-if I can live without him."

"Oh Brooke," Haley held her friend close, "It'll be okay."

TBC


	6. On The Run

**Chapter Six: On The Run**

Spike ran down the streets of Tree Hill, every once and awhile glancing down at the directions on the piece of paper in his hand. On his shoulder was just one duffel bag. When he'd gotten into town, he'd gotten directions from someone to the café that had been on the news. Once there, he'd talked to Karen Scott, the woman who owned the café. He'd asked Karen if she knew his fiancé and she did. Karen had given him directions to where Brooke was staying. As it turns out, Brooke knew Karen and had even dated her son Lucas in high school. Spike would have to ask her about him later.

He looked up at a large brick house with bushes and trees all around it. He saw the address above the door on a crest and looked at the piece of paper, seeing the same address. He was there, his Brooklyn was right inside.

He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. From inside he could hear voices. When he'd become human, some of his old supernatural characteristics had stayed behind. For example, he still had very strong hearing, superhuman-strength, and amazing hand-eye coordination.

The voices he heard were of an adult male, and adult woman, and a small male child. Suddenly the door opened and a short woman with brunette hair with blonde highlights appeared. "Hello, can I help you?" A small boy with light brown-spiked hair and freckles on his face poked his head from around the woman's legs.

"'Allo," Spike's English accent came out stronger than it usually did, catching in the back of his throat, "I'm looking for Brooke. Brooke Davis?" His heart beat faster in anticipation of seeing his expecting fiancé, hoping, praying, she and the baby were okay.

"Listen, buddy, if you're a reporter Brooke has nothing to say. Just leave her alone." Whoa, shorty's pissed! Spike mused.

"No," Spike shook his head frantically, desperate and itching to see his luv, "I'm not a reporter. I'm her fiancé, William."

"Oh," the woman's eyes went wide, "Oh, you're William. Right, she told me about you."

"Yeah, she likes to talk," Spike chuckled. His heart beat fast, his skin tingling.

The woman nodded, "That she does. Oh, I'm Haley Scott. My husband Nathan and I went to high school with Brooke."

"Yeah, she talks about you too," Spike said, "Ah, is she here?" Move out of my way bitch so I can search for her myself! A voice echoed his head. He shook off the cruel comment.

Mrs. Scott nodded, "Yeah, but she's um, sleeping right now. You see, we were kinda on our way to the café of someone we know and, um, there was an accident."

"I know, I saw it on the news," Spike said, "Is she okay?" His was sure his heart would burst if he had to wait much longer.  
"Why don't you come in?" Mrs. Scott stepped back, gently pushed the boy with her. Spike had forgotten about the child in his anxiousness.

"But is Brooke okay? What about the baby?" Spike was getting very, very anxious. Mrs. Scott nodded. Spike followed her into her home. Instantly a powerful feeling washed over him. Oh god, she's hurting. I can feel it. She needs me!

"She's fine. Just a little sore. The doctor said the baby wasn't even affected," Mrs Scott told him.

"Thanks," Spike's heart began to slow in relief, but he still needed to see her for himself to be completely reassured, "Thanks for taking care of her. She means a lot to me, Mrs. Scott."

"I can tell," she replied, "And please, call me Haley. 'Mrs. Scott' reminds me of my mother-in-law." Spike chuckled, "She's really torn up, you know. She thinks you left because of something she did."

"No, it wasn't like that. I left because I didn't want her or the baby to be harmed," Spike said. Yeah, a lot of good it did 'em.

"But she did get hurt," Haley said quietly, strangely mimicking Spike's own thoughts, "Not severely, but she was still affected by it. She's weak, scared, and hurting."

"I know . . ." Spike looked down, "Can I–do you think I could see her?" I can tell by the smell in the air my Brooke's been crying. A lot.

"Oh," Haley's eyes went wide, "Of course. She's upstairs in the guestroom." Finally . . .

"Baby . . ."

"Mmmm . . ." Brooke stirred, her eyes still closed. She was suddenly aware of strong arms holding her tight. Was it . . . could I be . . . 

"Baby, I'm right here."

Wait, she recognized that voice, "Spike?"

"Yeah, luv, it's me . . ."

"Is it really you?" Tears stung Brooke's already swollen eyes, "'Cause ever since you left I've been dreaming you'd come back. Are you sure this isn't another dream?" Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream . . .

"Why don't you open your eyes and see," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shivered. Oh god, she loved that feeling.   
Brooke slowly opened her eyes and found she was staring into another pair of blue eyes. She immediately knew they were her William's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on lips. His hand ran through her hair.

Spike broke the kiss, his fingers lightly massaging her shoulder, going down her arm to the palm of her hand, "Baby what's wrong?" Brooke said.

"Brooke, luv, I'm so sorry for leaving you," Spike whispered quietly, "Both of you."

"It's okay. I read your letter and I understand that you didn't want us to get hurt," Broke put her hand on her rounded belly, "I'm not angry with you."

"But you did get hurt," Spike said, "They attacked you and they didn't keep their word."

"Who, baby?" Brooke said.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm close to figuring it out. I have a pretty good idea," Spike looked across the room as if in deep thought.

"Spike, you're scaring me," Brooke said, "What's going on?"

Spike blinked and looked up at Brooke, "It's complicated, luv," He took hold of her hand and massaged her fingers, "There's just so much that I never told you. So much I don't want you to be involved with. I don't want to lose you, Brooke, or the baby."

Brooke picked up his hand and lay it on her stomach, on their child, "We're right here, we're not going anywhere. Promise."

Spike seemed to ponder this for a moment. Brooke just watched him, observing what he did. Her arm ached from when she'd been pushed to the ground by the attackers outside of Karen's Café.

Suddenly Spike looked up, "Baby, we need to go on a trip."

Brooke nodded, focused on Spike's hand, "Wait, what?"

"I have friends, well not so much friends as allies, we can go to. They'll protect you and baby, and they'll help me figure what the hell is going on."

"Spike . . ." Brooke started.

"No," Spike shook his head, "I made the mistake of leaving you, but I learned from my mistake. I need to keep you with me, so they can't hurt you. They won't hurt you again, not as long as I can help it. I'll never let them touch you."

"Where are we going?" Brooke said, "Where are these friends?"

"Rome," Spike replied, standing up, "Come on luv, let's get you packed up."

Brooke and Spike were silent as they sat side by side on the plane. They were almost to Rome, flying over the Atlantic Ocean at the moment. Their hands were entwined, and Brooke's other hand lay on top of her belly.

Spike had been really ansty ever since they left Nathan and Haley's house. He still hadn't told her what was really going on. Part of her wanted to be angry with him for being so secretive with her. The other part was terrified of what he wasn't telling her and really didn't want to know at all.

There was a sudden pain in her back but she ignored it. Hopefully it would go away soon. She held on tight to Spike's hand and allowed herself to fall asleep as the plain soared through the skies. 

TBC


	7. When In Rome

**Chapter Seven: When In Rome**

"Baby, we're landing."

"Huh?" Brooke yawned and sat up, opening her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, smiling when she still felt Spike's hand entwined her own.

"We've got to move fast," Spike's voice was anxious, "I have no idea who could have followed us or who's after us so we need to get there as soon as possible."

"Get where? Where are we going, baby?" Brooke asked, worried.

Spike sighed, kissing her cheek, "Brooke, luv, you know I love you, right?"

Brooke nodded, holding his hand with both of hers, "I love you too, more than anything." They both put their seatbelts on.

"That's exactly why I'm not going to tell you where we're going until we're there and inside the door," Spike said, "If we're being followed by who I think we are, then they'll do anything and everything to get what they want. If I tell you, I just know they'll somehow get a hold of you. Then it will just bee better if you can tell them the truth that you don't know and they can't do anything to you."

"Ah . . ." Brooke faltered, "That was kind of jumbled but I know what you mean."

Spike smiled, "I promise we'll be there soon. How are you feeling? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Brooke lied. The pain in her back had not gone away. In fact, it had only gotten worse. She didn't want to worry Spike though. He had enough to deal with already.

"You sure?" Spike insisted. Brooke nodded, putting on her best fake smile. She really hoped he bought it.

The plane landed and passengers started to gather their belongings. Brooke and Spike unfastened their seatbelts and they too began to grab the few possessions they'd brought with them. As they walked off the plane, Spike's arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

His touch helped to lessen the pain but it didn't completely go away.

On the way out of the airport and in the cab, the two of them reminisced about the early days of their relationship. Back to the days of furtive glances, polite chit-chat, and, of course, the endless spouts of flirting back and forth.

Through all of the memories, Brooke tried to ignore the pain, she really did. She smiled through subtle gritted teeth. This did work, for awhile.

They were now walking very briskly down the streets of Rome, their duffel bags of clothes and the other few personal items they brought with them on their, well, Spike's shoulders. All Brooke carried was her purse. Spike wouldn't allow her to carry anything else.

"Ah, baby, I hate to ask again but are we almost there?" Brooke asked. Oh god . . . the pain was really unbearable now.

"Yes, luv. It's just a couple of blocks away," Spike replied.

Brooke silently hissed, "Good. 'Cause, ah, you're kid is killing my feet." She really didn't like lying to him.

"We'll be there soon enough and then you can lie down," Spike said, "How's our little one?"

Brooke faltered as the pain spread to her stomach and waist. She stopped, bending over to hold her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore, "Um . . . . I think she's read to come out!" Tears fell down Brooke's face as she looked up, "I'm sorry . . ."

"Baby—" Spike was about to say something but there was a sudden yell from Brooke.

"Spike behind you!" Brooke shouted, another cy of pain erupting from her throat. Spike, still holding on to Brooke, looked behind his shoulder. His eyes went wide.

"Shit!" Spike swore, "Okay honey we really need to move." Down the alleyway was four very large guys with screwed up faces. They were pale in the light of the moonlight.

"Spike who are they?" Brooke panted, taking deep breaths, "What's wrong with their fa-oh god!" More pain!

"Come on, luv," Spike picked her up and ran down the street away from the four guys. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. The pain began to get worse and she started to sob, "We're almost there baby, I promise."

"Oh god Spike . . . she's coming. She's coming so fast," Brooke sobbed, completely and utterly terrified. The men were getting closer, gain on them. Oh god . . .

"Hold on," Spike turned a corner, "We're so close, baby."

At the end of the block was a large house standing all by itself. It seemed to be where they were going because Spike was running towards it.

"Almost there . . ." Spike was running out of breath and Brooke could tell. The men were laughing which only made her cry harder. As Spike went up to the door he started banging on it, "Open up! Let us in!" Spike cried breathlessly.

"Oh god . . ." Brooke groaned, holding her stomach.

"Please, let us in!" Spike shouted, continuing to bang on the door, "Please!"  
Suddenly the door opened and a blonde woman with a young brunette female on her hip appeared, "What the . . ." The blonde's jaw went slack.

"I'll explain, we just ne to get in and close the door," Spike said, "The four, ah, men, behind me." The blonde looked behind Spike and Brooke, her eyes wide and she nodded. She stepped aside and Spike hurried in. The blonde closed the door behind them. A few seconds later the sounds of the men banging on the door could be heard.

"Ah . . . .!" Brooke was in some very serious pain right now.

"Spike explanation please!" the blonde put the child down, "Katherine baby, go play with your dolls. Okay?" The child nodded, giggling and running out of the room.

"In a minute," Spike said, "You got a place I can set her down?"

"Sure, the guest room," the blonde led them to a fairly large room in blue and silver. Spike kissed Brooke on the lips and gently set her down on the bed. He then set their bags on a nearby chair.

"How are you feeling?" Spike whispered in her ear.

"I think it slowed down," Brooke sniffled.

Spike kissed her on the forehead, "I love you so much, you're doing so great. I just need you to be brave a little longer."

Brooke nodded, sniffling, "I love you too." Meanwhile, the blonde stood in the threshold of the room, her arms crossed as she observed the couple in her guestroom.

Spike stood up, his hand entwining with Brooke's "Brooke, baby, this is Buffy Summers, and old friend. Buffy, this is Brooke Davis, my fiancé and the mother of my child."

Brooke continued to take deep breaths as Buffy Summers walked farther into the room, "Yeah, the mother of your child. This kid is ready to come out, soon."

"Hello, Brooke, it's nice to meet you," Buffy said, "How are you feeling?"

"Pain, and lots of it," Brooke sighed, holding on tighter to Spike's hand.

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Buffy chuckled, smiling warmly, "Spike do you think I could talk to you? In private." She smiled nervously.

"Are you going to be okay, baby?" Spike asked her, kissing her hand. 

Brooke nodded, "I'm tired."

"You get some sleep, Brooke," Buffy said, "Trust me, you're going to need your strength."

"So," Spike sat down at the island in the kitchen. Buffy stood on the other side of the island across from him, her hands resting on the counter top, "Where's that husband of yours?"

"California," Buffy sighed, "It's the fourteen year anniversary of his old friend Doyle's death. He goes to Los Angeles every year to pay his respects and say goodbye. He should be back in a couple of days."

"Oh," Spike replied, "I think I met Doyle once, back when I was still evil. He wasn't exactly human. He was half demon."

"Spike," Buffy let out a deep breath, "What the hell is going on? Why are you dragging your pregnant fiancé halfway around the world? And those guys chasing you, those vampires, I thought you gave up that life."

Spike grit his teeth, "I did."

"So, what happened," Buffy said.

"Long story short," Spike said, "There's someone from my past who's causing me problems, threatening me, threatening my family." Buffy looked down.

"Who do you think is behind it?" she asked.

Spike shrugged, "Got a few ideas, but I'm not sure. That's why I came here, figured you and the poofster would have the resources I needed to crack this."

"Angel and I aren't exactly hittin' the streets every night looking for a dusting anymore," Buffy defended, "I've got a family now took, just like you."

"Yeah," Spike chortled, "But if I'm not mistaken your significant other isn't an ex-fashion beauty queen with a cripling fear of screwin' up his kid."

"Good point," Buffy agreed, "But she at least knows about the supernatural, right? She knows who you were and what you used to be?"

"Of course . . ." Spike rolled his eyes, "No. I never told her 'bout any of it. She just thinks I'm this writer from England who would rather be in America and happens to love her and asked her to marry him and gave her a child."

"Spike," Buffy sighed, " You are such an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Spike's eyes went wide.

"You heard me," Buffy shook her head, "God, she must be so scared." The blonde raised her hand and slapped the former vampire upside the head, hard. She, after all, still had her full Slayer strength.

"Ow!" Spike bellowed, rubbing his head, "You know, I'm not a vampire anymore, that can actually cause damage now."

Buffy shrugged, "Serves you right!" She shook her head again, "Dammit Spike! Your fiancé is lying not even twenty feet away from us. She's in labor, she's miles from any place she's ever known, and she has no idea what's going on! God I knew you were dense but dammit Spike!" Buffy glanced in the direction of the room Brooke was in. "You need to tell her, you need to tell her everything." And just for good measure, she added, "Asshole."

"Ahhhh!"

Buffy and Spike tensed upon hearing the scream. Buffy turned to Spike, "Was that Brooke?"

Spike nodded, "She's probably having another nightmare."

"Another? She gets them often?" Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Spike said, "Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she's been having nightmares every night. She never tells me what they're about, but I can tell they're pretty bad."

Buffy took a deep breath, "Okay, let me go talk to her."

"But—"

Buffy cut him off, "Why don't you go see what Katherine is doing? I bet she'd love to play with you."

Spike sighed, "Alright. Tell her I'll be there shortly."

"Okay," Buffy nodded, "On my way there I'll ward the house up with garlic and crosses just to make sure the vamps don't get in." Spike opened his mouth but she cut him off, "And if she asks what the garlic is you can tell her later. It's your fault she's in the dark anyway." She mumbled on her way to the guest room, "I had a normal life until 'Mr. I have problems and I don't wanna deal with them myself' showed up with all his . . ."

TBC


	8. Dreams Are Very Revealing

**Chapter Eight: Dreams Are Very Revealing**

Later on Spike walked down the hall back to the guestroom. Buffy and Angel's daughter Katherine had fallen asleep so Spike decided to go back and check on Brooke. Buffy was right. He needed to tell Brooke what was really going on. She deserved to know what was really happening to them and why she and the baby were in danger.

As he came upon the right door, it opened and Buffy stepped out, "How is she?" Spike asked.

"She's asleep," Buffy answered, quietly closing the door. She walked up to Spike.

"And the baby?"

"Spike, Brooke's not in labor," Buffy said. 

Spike was confused, "But . . ."

"It was a false alarm," Buffy explained, "She wasn't really in labor, she just thought she was. I went through the same thing when I was pregnant with Katherine."

"Oh . . ." Spike said.

"Um, Spike, there's something you know," Buffy said. Spike looked worried.

"What is it?" Spike said.

"Um, I talked to Brooke about her nightmares," Buffy said.

"And . . ."

"Do you remember that spell Willow cast that last in Sunnydale? The one to make all the Potentials Slayers?" Spike nodded, "Well, I believe that your baby is a fully activated Slayer."

TBC


	9. A New Developement

**Chapter 9: A New Developement**

"Wait, what?" Spike's eyes went wide.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "And I think the baby's prophetic dreams are being channeled by Brooke somehow."

"The kid hasn't even been born yet, how could she be a Slayer?"

Buffy shrugged, "Dunno. There's so much about the Slayers we don't know yet. We don't know all of the rules yet."

Spike sighed, shaking his head, "So much for maintaining a normal life away from the supernatural junk."

"Well," she said, "It's up to you and Brooke as far as what you choose to do with this information."

"Once I tell her what's going on," Spike sighed.

Buffy nodded, "Yep."

Spike sighed again, rolling his eyes, "I am completely in over my head."

The retired Slayer patted him on the back, "It'll work out. It always does."

"Easy for you to say," Spike chuckled.

"True," Buffy agreed, "But you chose to stay with her. You also chose to keep her in the dark." Buffy looked back at the door to the guest room. "The longer you keep all this from her the more painful it will be, for the both of you."

"I know," Spike said quietly. He stood still and listened for the sounds of both Brooke's heartbeat and the baby's. They were both beating steadily and healthily. Good. "I'll let her rest a bit and calm down and then I'll tell her everything."

"Good," Buffy said, "In the meantime why don't you help me make some dinner. We can catch each other up on the last six years."

"Sounds like a plan," Spike sighed.

TBC


	10. Coming Clean

**Chapter Ten: Coming Clean**

Spike yawned as he walked down the hall. In his hands he held a plate full of food. Buffy, Katherine, and him had just finished eating. Buffy had prepared spaghetti with rotini noodles. The retired Slayer was amazingly a great cook. Spike would have never pegged Buffy as a good cook. (Or driver for that matter but apparently she'd improved.)

Well, a lot of things had changed in the six years since Angel and Spike had been the only ones to survive the infamous battle against Wolfram & Hart in the alley in Los Angeles, California. Angel was now a business man who wore suits every day to work. Buffy was a bleeding soccer mom who doubled as a counselor at the domestic violence center in local downtown Rome. Buffy's younger sister Dawn was blossoming at Notre Dame in Indiana. At twenty-one, she was extremely intelligent and was top of her class. She also had a boyfriend just a year older than her named Jack.

Spike came upon the guest room and stopped. He let out and put his ear against the door. He could hear the two heartbeats he wanted to hear most. He smiled contently. His family was okay.

With his free hand, he quietly turned the knob and went in. Brooke was still asleep, turned on her side, her arms protectively around her rounded stomach. There was a small smile on her face. She was finally sleeping peacefully and Spike hated to awaken her, but she need to eat something to keep her strength up and he need to tell her the truth about his past.

Quietly sighing, he set the plate of food on the nightstand next to the bed. As he gently sat beside her, he ran his hands through her soft, brunette hair. Spike put his hand on Brooke's shoulder and whispered just loud enough for her to awaken, "Baby, wake up." She mumbled in her sleep, wrapping her arms tighter around her belly, "Luv, it's Spike. I need you to wake up."

Brooke's eyes fluttered open and upon seeing her fiancé she smiled, "Hey." She rasped, her voice full of sleep.

Spike briskly kissed his fiancé on the lips, "How are you feeling, luv?'

"Better," Brooke said, "Sorry about all the fuss with the false contractions. I didn't mean to be so overdramatic."

"It's fine, Brooke," Spike placed his hand over hers on her belly, "Buffy said it's normal with pregnancy."

"I know, but still," Brooke said, "You've put up with so much from me. You're the most patient man I've ever met."

"It's worth it," Spike said, "Just think, soon we'll really be able to see our little girl."

Brooke nodded. She stared at her and Spike entwined hands. She looked back up at Spike, "Spike, are we going to be okay? What if those guys with the weird faces break in?"

Spike took a deep breath. He'd been dreading this moment ever since he'd realized he truly loved Brooke on their third date, "Brooke, luv, there are some things I need to tell you."

"About those guys . . ." Brooke said.

Spike nodded, "Those weren't masks or face make-up those guys had on their faces." He gulped, "Those were real, live, vampires." He held his breath, waiting for her to collapse and faint or freak out and start yelling at him.

The room stayed silent and Spike let out the breath he'd been holding in. It was so quiet he could her them both breathe.

Suddenly Brooke started to nod, frowning, "Yeah."

_What?_

"Do you understand, Brooke?" Spike was surprised at her reaction, "Do you understand that the supernatural world actually exists."

Again, Brooke nodded, "I understand perfectly. I don't know how or why I understand but I do." Spike was speechless. "Not only do I understand who whose men were, I understand who you are. What you used to be."

"You know that I used to be a vampire?" Spike said. Brooke nodded. Spike thought for a moment---of course. "It was the dreams. The dreams the baby gave you. You must have seen me in my old life." Again, Brooke nodded, one small tear falling down her cheek. Spike went silent, looking down at the floor.

"Baby," Brooke sniffled. Spike didn't move, "William." Spike looked up. "It's okay. I'm okay. You're okay."

"No," Spike shook his head, "Brooke, you don't understand. I was horrible. I was . . . I was a monster." He quickly rose and rushed across the room. His eyes were glued to the floor.

Brooke, despite her round stomach, sat up, leaning against the headboard. She leaned forward, "That's not true. I saw it. I saw everything. I saw how that crazy chick turned you and taught you and forced you to do all those horrible things. You were the victim, Spike." All the while she spoke, Spike shook his head, biting his nails. "But I also saw all the good you've done, too, in the past ten years."

"No," Spike continued to shake his head. He turned, facing his fiancé, "When you are turned by a vampire your soul dies, moves on, leaving a shell of pure, unadulterated evil whose only mission in life is the next hot meal of blood." Brooke leaned back, not expecting the harsh tone in his voice. "No vampire is any less evil, the only difference is in the mental capacity."

"But--" Brooke started to speak but Spike put his hand up.

"Brooke, I was a real supernatural creature. I murdered men, women, and children alike, reveling in every moment of it."

"That wasn't you," Brooke insisted.

Spike nodded, "I may not have had my soul then, but it was still me. I remember every moment, every wound!" He now shouted, causing Brooke to jump, "Do you know how I got the nickname 'Spike'?"

"Yeah, you said it was because in high school and college you always kept your hair bleach-blonde and spiked," Brooke's voice was small.

Spike chuckled pathetically, "No. I lied to you." Another tear escaped from Brooke's eyes. It broke Spike's heart to see but he knew he had to tell her everything. He gulped, "I was called Spike because when I first became a vampire, I would drive railroad spikes into the heads of my victims." A subtle gasp escaped Brooke's lips and her hands flew to her mouth. Spike fought the tears that threatened from his own eyes as he made his way over to Brooke. She flinched as he sat down beside her, "I know this is hard for you to hear, luv, but I need you to know." He reached for her hand but she back away. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I wanted to protect you. I wanted to save you from the truth and spare you the pain of my past. But now the past is in the present and you and our daughter are in danger because of it. That is why I am telling you now and not when we went on our first date. I love you, Brooke, and I love our daughter. Nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing. And you have to believe me when I say that I would never hurt you or the baby. I promise. I love you, so much."

"I know you love me; I know you'd never hurt me," Brooke sniffled, "But I need to know you'll be honest with me, that you'll let me in. All the way in."

"I will," Spike leaned over and kissed her, his hands on the sides of her head, "I always will." He kissed her again. They just stared into each other's eyes.

"Good," Brooke said, "Because we're going to be parents soon and you know from the baby book we read together that the baby can sense whatever mood we're in."

Spike nodded, smiling, "I remember." He held Brooke's hand in his own, "Now I need to tell you some other things but I want you to remember that I love you and we're going to get through this." Brooke nodded.

For the next hour, Spike proceeded to tell his fiancé everything in his life, what he'd found in his briefcase, and the chats he'd had with Buffy.

TBC


	11. The Good From The Bad

**Chapter Eleven: The Good from the Bad**

A few days later, Angel had returned. The former vampire had been surprised to see Spike and his expecting fiancé. Buffy was glad to have her husband home. With Angel home, she didn't have to be completely in control all the time. She could relax and look to someone else for the answers for once.

She carefully carried the mug of tea of the stairs and down the hall to Brooke and Spike's room. Since Brooke and Spike had arrived, Brooke had slept most of the time. And when she was awake, she was extremely weak and drowsy. It was not clear why this was to any of them. And since the vampires and demons were still camped outside, they couldn't get her to a doctor (whether natural or supernatural) even if they wanted too. Angel himself had had to sneak into the back during the night just to get in the house.

Buffy sighed as she rounded the corner into Brooke and Spike's room. Spike was downstairs with Angel and Katherine having breakfast. Brooke, who had not felt up to coming down, had opted to stay upstairs. Therefore, Buffy had decided to bring some herbal tea that Willow, her witchly best friend, had told her would calm _anyone_ down. Hopefully it would work on Brooke.

Buffy usually had a high tolerance for any kind of personality (she'd survived Cordelia Chase for three years and Anya for five years) but Brooke just mystified her. The expecting brunette exaggerated every little thing and she whined constantly.

However Buffy could tell where Brooke was coming from. The brunette was in a strange place, with strange people, she was pregnant, and she'd just found out that her fiancé had essentially lied to her the entire time she knew him. Not to mention the crazy h that were taking over her system.

So did Buffy hate Brooke? No. Hate, in this case, was a very strong word. There were just some people who couldn't get along and Buffy and Brooke were a prime example. Sure they were nice to each other to their faces but would otherwise simply be happy steering clear of each other.

As she walked into the guest room, she noticed that Brooke was asleep again. So she set the tray of food on the bedside table next to the bed. Then she went back downstairs.

A few hours later, Spike walked into Brooke and his room. What he saw when he entered the room was that Brook was awake. She was sitting up in the bed, one hand pushing against the headboard and the other around her s. Then she looked up. Her face was beaded with sweat and her expression was disgruntled in pain.

"Brooke, what's--"

"Spike, it's time!" Brooke cut him off.

He went up to her, "Are you sure it's not just another false one like before?"

She nodded emphatically, "Pretty sure." She pulled back the blanket and Spike inwardly gasped. She was right. It was time. For the sheets beneath her were soaked in a clear liquid.

"Ah . . . okay," Spike was starting to freak out. Just a little bit, "I—we can do this."

"Baby, calm down, or _I'm_ going to start freaking out!" Brooke's eyes were wide.

"Um . . ." Spike started shaking his head, running his hands through this hair, "Um . . ."

"Spike, go get Buffy and Angel," Brooke said.

"What?" Spike blurted, "Oh-right. Right. I'll go do that. Yeah." He just stood there.

"Go!" Brooke g, pain evident in her face.

"I'm going!" Spike immediately ran out of the room and down the hall and down the stairs as fast as he could. He barged into the kitchen where Buffy and Angel were, bending over breathless.

Buffy and Angel stared at him strangely, looking back and forth between Spike and each other.

"Brooke . . ." Spike panted, completely out of breathe, "She's . . . she's--"

"Spit it out," Buffy said.

"She's . . . she's . . . she's . . ." Spike rolled his eyes and turned around, going back upstairs. Buffy and Angel looked at each other before bolting up and following Spike upstairs.

"Spike, what's going on?" Angel said as he and his wife reached the door to the guest room. Once they saw Spike holding a very agitated Brooke's hand and Brooke breathing heavily they knew exactly what was going on. For they themselves had been in the exact same position just a little over three years earlier during the birth of their daughter Katherine.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. Buffy winced. She knew _exactly_ what Brooke was feeling at the moment.

"Hello . . . anyone home?!"

Buffy, Angel, Spike, and Brooke's heads snapped toward the new voice. Then footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Hello? Anyone? Buffy? Angel?" The voice continued, "Where's my favorite niece?"

"Is that---" Spike looked to Buffy and Angel.

"Awnti Dawnie!!!!!" Another voice squealed in delight. This voice, without a doubt, was Katherine's. A few seconds later Katherine and her aunt Dawn came into the room, Dawn holding Katherine on her hip.

"Hey sis, brother-in-" Dawn looked up and stopped when she saw Brooke and Spike, "What's goin' on here?"

Brooke, still in distress from being in labor, breathed heavily, wincing. Buffy noticed and turned to her husband, "Angel, honey, why don't you and Dawn take Katie to her room and you can explain everything." Angel nodded, quickly kissing his wife's lips before leaving the room with his daughter and sister-in-law. "Spike, if you could go get some towels and a bowl of water I think we should get this show on the road." Brooke nodded earnestly, with Spike still grinnin' like a dope. The bleach-blonde former vampire shot up and raced out of the room.

Buffy went up to Brooke, "Okay Brooke, I need you to breathe, just like this." The blonde Slayer mimicked the breathing technique she'd learned in Lamaze classes when she'd been pregnant with Katherine, "Hee-who, hee. Hee-who, hee. Just like that."

Spike raced back from the bathroom two corners away form the room Brooke and he had been using. With his enhanced hearing he could hear Brooke's heart beat rapidly. Her pain-filled screams, however, didn't require his extra ability because they were loud.

And then after one final cry from Brooke . . . another cry filled the air.

Spike smiled and quickened his pace. He'd been waiting for this moment for months ever since Brooke had told him they were expecting.

A few more seconds and he was in the room. The newborn's cries filled the air. Spike grinned from ear to ear, tears of joy gathering in his eyes.

Brooke just absolutely glowed. She grinned ecstatically at her fiancé, "You're a Dad!"  
Buffy held the newborn in her arms, clipping the umbilical cord with a scissors from the First-Aid Kit they'd kept in the room. She looked up at Spike, smiling, "It's a girl." Spike, the towel in his hand, held out his arms and Buffy gently placed the newborn in his arms, "There you go, Dad."

Spike gazed at the little girl, "She's so beautiful, just like her mother." He went over to the bed and sat down beside Brooke. Together, the new parents gazed down at their little girl.

"What should we name her?" Spike said.

Brooke gently held her daughter's hand as she thought about it. The newborn yawned sleepily, happy and content with her parents, "Alexis." Brooke decided.

Spike kissed her, "Alexis is perfect."

"I'm going to give you three some time alone while I got clean up." Buffy picked up one of the extra towels Spike had brought in and wiped her sticky, bloody, grimy hands and arms off.

She knew there was a reason she'd taken those nursing classes a few years back around the time Angel first came back.

The Slayer stood up, about to leave the room, but turned back to the new parents, "Brooke? Spike?" The pair nodded, "Congrats, welcome to paren---ugh . . ." Before Buffy could finish her sentence she was suddenly, out of nowhere, punched in the face. She fell to the ground with a _thud!_

Before they even knew what was happening, Brooke and Spike, too, were knocked unconscious. Poor little Alexis was removed from her father's embrace to the bed beside her sleeping mother. As Alexis screamed as loud as her little lungs would allow, Buffy, Spike and Brooke's attacked slumped the former vampire over his shoulder, waltzing out of the room and out of sight . . .


	12. Its Bad Very Very Bad

**Chapter Twelve: It's Bad. Very, Very, Bad.**

When Buffy finally came to the first thing she was aware of was an extreme pain in her left cheek and eye . . . and the screaming of a baby . . .

Her eyes shot open and she bolted up, suddenly aware of the fact that she had been lying on the floor. Quickly rising to her feet she saw the source of the screaming. Little Alexis lay on the bed, Brooke unconscious beside the newborn.

With a quick glance at the alarm clock on the side table Buffy saw she'd only been out for about twenty minutes. Good--wait . . . If Alexis and Brooke were still on the bed where was Spike?

Then she remembered . . . she'd been knocked out by a guy-- her Slayer "spider-sense" could tell he was a vampire. A thought suddenly popped in her head: _What if the vamp had kidnaped Spike?_

Oh no . . .

At full Slayer's speed she raced out of the room and down the hall to Katherine's room. She gasped. Dawn was lying in an unnatural position half on half off the bed and Angel was slumped on the floor against the wall.

Katherine was nowhere in sight . . .

Across town at the edge of the city of Rome a horde of vampire traveled back to the abandoned hotel where they'd set up shop. In the back, the same vampire who'd attacked Buffy still had Spike dangling over his shoulder. In the front of the group, another vampire, this one female, carried a sleeping child of three effortlessly in her long, pale arms. The vampire's long, brunette locks swished in the breeze and her long fingernails glistened in the moonlight.

Drusilla was back and she now had her William back, plus the child of her sire and the Slayer.

TBC


	13. Picking Up The Peices

**Chapter Thirteen: Picking Up The Pieces**

Hours later, everyone was awake and fully aware of what had happened to Spike and Katherine. Brooke, crushed and completely exhausted by the upset, had promptly cried herself to sleep while Dawn tried to calm her down and still tend to Alexis. Angel, upset as he was by the kidnapping of his daughter, was desperately trying to hold it together for his grieving wife.

Alexis, however, was completely unfazed by the activities going on around her. The newborn Slayer simply wanted to be close to her mother.

Dawn sighed as she rocked Alexis in her arms much like she'd done with her niece. The young-adult took a deep breath. Like Angel, she too was trying not to fall apart for the sakes of Buffy and Brooke.

Sure she wasn't either the mother or fiancé of those kidnapped but Katherine was her niece and Spike had been reminiscent of a big brother to her.

Alexis started to fuss so Dawn started humming the lullaby she'd once heard Buffy sing to Katherine. Luckily it seemed to work and Alexis went back to sleep.

From down the hall, Dawn could hear crying from her sister and brother-in-law's room. This was completely unlike Buffy. Dawn hadn't seen her sister this hysterical since their mother, Joyce, had passed away many years earlier.

Spike awoke to a horrible, horrible stench sifting through his nostrils. His face, which he was now just aware of, scrunched in disgust. His eyes still close, he was suddenly aware of the rest of his body. Pain. Pain. And lots of it. Pain. Oh god . . . the stench of blood and human waste . . .

His senses overloaded. His eyes suddenly flew open. It did not matter, however, because wherever he was it was just a mass of utter darkness. He lifted his broken wrist crying out in pain. But even though his hand was not even two centimeters away from his face he could not see.

A mass of darkness.

The limits of the room could not be determined and he dare not move for fear of what could be just beyond his reach. He remained completely still despite the uncomfortableness in his position.

His mind wandered, desperate to keep busy to pass the time. His first thought was of Brooke and the newborn Alexis. Were they okay? Were they here? . . . Oh god he hoped they weren't here. No. Not here. Not his family. No. Please . . .

"Help!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Somebody help me!! Help!!"

"Honey, you need to eat something," Angel whispered, kissing his wife's forehead. Buffy was silent, rested on her side, face stuffed into the mattress on their bed. Dried tears mixed with dried mascara and eye shadow caked on her eyes, hard and stuck to her cheeks, "We're going to get her back, Buffy." The Slayer slowly sat up, "If I have to go through every demon on this earth, I will. I _will_ bring Katherine home." Still, no reaction from his wife. Angel kissed her again before getting up and turning to leave.

As he left heard Buffy say, "None of this would have happened if Spike would have just stayed away . . ." In his head Angel silently agreed.

He left the room and headed down the hall to the guest room. Once inside he found Dawn rocking a now sleeping Alexis while Brooke slept on the bed.

Dawn looked up and smiled wanly at him. He nodded his head in acknowledgment. Dawngently lay Alexis down on the bed beside Brooke and she and Angel went out into the hall. Dawn hugged her brother-in-law and said, "How're you holding up?"

"Buffy's a mess," Angel replied, "I haven't seen her like this since Katherine had to be in the hospital so long after she born."

Dawn nodded, "What about _you_?"

"Dealing," Angel shrugged.

"We'll get them back," Dawn said.

"I know," Angel replied, staring at the baby.

TBC


End file.
